


You're The Only One

by AlwaysTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysTheImpala/pseuds/AlwaysTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are working on a case. Castiel keeps getting closer to Dean. Dean and Castiel have to deal with the unresolved sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back On The Road

"Yahtzee! I think i just found ourselves a case Sammy!" Dean shouted, it echoed all through the bunker. Sam groaned and got out of bed, he slipped on some sweat pants and a grey v-neck. He sped down the hallway to met his brother in the kitchen to see what all the excitement was about. Slowly, Sam crept into the room where Dean had been sitting with his coffee, he looked like he went to hell and back (again), deep dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale and he was shaking at his knees. It looked as if coffee was the only thing holding him up.

"Dean, what are you doing...its like 7:00 in the morning?" Sam said while rubbing his eyes. He examined his brother very throughly. "Never to early to start working, besides why dont you cook something up for us, i am starving and plus Cas will probably want something to when he wakes-" Sam cut him off.

"Dean, is this about those nightmares?" Sam's voice weakened and sounded concerned. Dean sighed. With a low rumbling tone he admitted. "This time it was Cas...i couldn't save him, i couldn't stop any off it. It seemed all so real." Sam walked over to Dean who was shaking and sweating as it seemed if he was replaying the nightmare in his head over and over again. Sam sat next to him with his hand on his shoulder, Dean could feel the heat from Sam hand rub over his tense shoulder.

"Dean its ok...its all going to be ok." Sam's voice was subtle and soft, he nodded in agreement. Sam parted his lips as if he was going to speak again but then a dark figure arose from the door frame. Sam tried to get his weary eyes in focus to see who it was.

"Cas?! Cas you're ok!" Dean quickly rushed over and welcomed the sleepy man with a worried but reassuring hug. "Um yes i guess I'm quite fine just a bit tired though and very hungry...ar- are you ok Dean?" Cas's eyes finally caught the gaze of Deans, he could tell his expression just from how his eyes had looked, scared, terrified but then a wave of relief washed over him. Cas's eyes widened in concern as he focused on the man in front of him.

"Uh yeah, i just had a bad dream thats all." Dean and Sam both know the truth, this wasn't just any bad dream it was Dean living hell every night, seeing the ones that he loved die. He couldn't save any of them. He tried his hardest and failed, everyone he had ever loved just ended up in Deans arms lifeless, as he sobbed over them. Some of them died on the ceiling as flames bursted out underneath them, others had ended with a gunshot wound to the chest or head and others by hell hounds.

"Ehehmm" Sam cleared his throat to break the silence. Dean fell out of his faze and was startled. He quickly went back to his laptop and spun it around to him and Sam.

"Ok so the case. Alliance, Nebraska an old women said that she has been seeing objects dropping, plates shattering and cold spots in the house." Dean was very hasten with his words.

"So it might just be some old lady seeing things." Sam replied with an angered tone. "No. See i thought that at first to then i got a call from Garth he said that he knew this women, Mrs. Ripley, and that she for sure wasn't any crazy old lady, i think Garth had a thing for her to. Anyways, he wants us to go over there and check it out..he said he was wrapped up in something so he couldn't go." Dean sighed. It became more clear as Cas listened to Dean talk that something was off-but Dean wasn't in a sharing mood about it so Cas kept quiet.

"So what are you thinking? A poltergeist or a malevolent spirit?" Sam's voice sounded strained. As if he was trying to hide something to. Maybe he was in on this with Dean he thought. Cas would ask when the time was right, that wasn't their biggest concern right now anyways.

"Maybe, Garth gave me no background about this Ripley lady, he seemed in a rush." "Alright lets get packed and going, its going to be a long drive. Cas are you coming? You don't have to, you could stay here if you want" Dean seemed very neglected if Cas weren't to come along. A small blush risen on his cheeks.

"Yes i suppose i'm in good of enough shape to come along." Cas got packing. Along with the winchesters. They all piled into the impala right after they put their duffle bags in the trunk. They all prepared themselves for this long ride. Dean driving, Sam shotgun and Cas in the backseat.


	2. The Song Remians The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still has nightmares and Dean accidently spills his feelings for cas to sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This os my first fic- hope you enjoy!

Dean, Cas and Sam were all tired. The drive took a longer then expected but they were soon almost at their destination. It took a while to get on the road because Cas had trouble packing. Dean turned to Cas and he was sound asleep in the backseat. Dean admired at how stunning he looked, he had never really saw Cas sleep before. Dean praised this moment since he rarely got to see Cas every sleep. He turned to Sam and pointed to Cas to assure him that he was asleep.

"Sam, i dont know what to do about these nightmares. Its changing me, man," "Why do you say that?" "Well i dont know, most of them are about sleeping beauty back there." Deans breath hitched.

"Its all just strange, when I'm around him its like i feel this deep warmth inside me, like a hole buried inside me was filled...i dont know how else to describe it." A redness swept across his face at the thought of Cas.

"Oh god...Dean please dont tell me this is what i think it is?" Sam's voice raised im excitement but he was quick to lower it and not disturb Cas while he was sleeping. "What?" Dean was in total awe as of what his brother had realized. "Well from what your telling me it seems like you care about Cas"

"Yeah, i always did...he's family Sam" "No Dean, i mean deeply" Dean jaw dropped as his face turned quickly red, it seemed as if his cheeks were burning, they were on fire. He was still trying to process what had just happened. He quickly changed the topic.

"Uh so how far until the motel?" Dean was fidgety at the thought of him having compassion for Cas. Sam pulled out the map on the dashboard. "Like 5 minutes or so and Dean we have to talk about that sooner or later." Sam gave him a serious look and he couldn't withstand the pressure so he turned his eyes back to to road. Dean was eager to change to the topic again.

"Hey, watch this Sammy." Dean pulled out a plastic spoon from the glove compartment. Sam knew what he was doing since he already had this done to him, he shot him a gaze of confusion of why Dean had a spoon in his glove compartment.

"It was for the pie..." Dean turned back to Cas still sleeping. He told sam to hold the wheel as he slid the spoon in Cas's pink dry lips. Dean couldn't help to stare at him for a moment but then he turned back to the wheel. Dean slowly turned up the radio, which had been playing Back in Black by AC/DC. With in an instant Cas shot up and was startled as his eyes scattered to see if he was in any harms way but then he caught a look to see Dean laughing at him. He laughed at him until tearing up at the humorous prank. Sam didn't find it nearly as funny but he laughed to a little bit. He groaned at the sound of Deans laughing. Dean suddenly quieted down a little bit and felt a jolt go through this pants.

"I don't know how you find that funny, Dean" Cas's face was directed towards Deans lips, he couldn't stop starting at him caught in a faze while he continued to laugh at Cas.

"Cas, only if you could have seen your face..." Dean slowly stopped laughing at him, he saw embarrassment and frustration swipe across his face and couldn't bare to see Cas like that so, he stopped.

"Where almost at the Motel Cas, sorry." Deans voice sounded regretful as of what he had just done. This wasn't like Dean at all, it looked as if he thought he hurt him and he was concerned. Sam's forehead crinkled in confusion and just shook his head. The pulled up to a sign that said 'Motor Loge Alliance, Nebraska'. They all have arrived at the motel, sleepy and extremely tired. Dean felt it quite hard to keep his eyes off Cas the whole time. They walked through the door and to the front desk. It was around 5:00, the sun was slowly setting and the orange beams of light shun through the blinders in the window. The lady that appeared there with a wide smile on her face, curly brown hair and green eyes.

"What can i help you gentlemen with today?" She asked politely. "Do you have any rooms with 3 beds?" Dean looked like he already knew the answer. It was a bit redundant to ask that question. "Um no sorry sir, but we do have two queens?" "Yeah we'll take that one. Do you accept MasterCard?" The lady nodded and gently took the card and swiped it through the machine and gave it back. She handed the the key to their room to them.

They walked over to their room, room '22' and they quickly scurried to their beds. "One of us has to sleep on the floor and i guess i should be the one to since i was being an ass earlier." Dean weakened at his words realizing that its going to be a long night.

"Why dont we order some Chinese?! I am starving after that long ride." "Thats a great idea Sammy, I could die for some food right now." Sam asked everyone what they wanted and ordered the food. The food came fast and quick. Dean grabbed his food quickly and exchanged ot for money. As soon as he closed the door he dug in as if he hadn't eaten in a week. He moaned at the pleasure the food gave him and Cas couldn't help it but he became hard in an instant. He was trying to shift his pants so anyone wouldn't notice but Dean continued on.

"You two want to get a room together?!" Sam asked with a bit of laughter in his voice. Cas laughed to as it was all just so true. "Cas? You feeling ok? I mean i know you're slowly becoming human but where did you learn how to laugh?" Dean looked at him with a faint smile, Cas smiled back with both of their eyes locked they just sat there together, staring. Sam finished his vegetable salad and stood up.

"So i dont know about you guys but I'm getting some shut eye." Sam shifted his bed to the side so dean could sleep in between the beds on the floor since there was no couch. Sam collapsed on his bed and passed out.

"Well looks like he was really tired. Cas, you wanna help me with the pillows and sheets?" Cas was more than happy to oblige. As soon as they were both done eating they pulled the sheets, pillows and blankets. Cas set then down nicely and while Dean just threw them on the ground. It was around 8:00 when both of them settled in their beds.

Dean eventually drifted off into sleep after about an half of an hour of just laying there staring at the ceiling. Although, Cas couldn't sleep at all he just laid there staring at the wall. He couldn't sleep not matter how hard he tried, he felt like there was something he had to do, someone he had to be with. Cas was startled as he heard a whimper of his name and soon it got louder. It was Dean on the floor rolling, trembling and sweating. It sounded as if he was having a nightmare about him. Cas slid on the edge his bed and woke up Dean. He jolted a his touch and jumped back.

"Its ok Dean, its just me." Dean was a mess shaking, sweating and he couldn't barely stand on his knees so Cas helped him up on the edge of his bed. Luckily Sam was a heavy-sleeper so he was still asleep. Dean ran his hand through his hair multiple times before Cas spoke up. "Are you ok? What happened?" Cas's eyes looked for Dean's gaze but he didn't meet his, he couldn't. "Im real peachy." Dean said sarcastically. His voice had become stern.

"Look Cas I'm sorry i didn't tell you about this earlier but i've been having these nightmares of everyone i love and they just keep dying, i cant stop any of it. Sometimes it seems so real..." Dean voice cut out as he was to weak to talk. Cas had noticed his wording 'Everyone he loved.' Cas shook at the the though of Dean loving him truly. Dean crooned his neck and he eventually regained enough strength to start talking again.

"I had it about you Cas, all of them have been about you recently." Cas was very concerned, he could't stand to see Dean in pain so he wrapped him arm around him and he pulled him close. The heat from Cas's skin sent chills down Deans spine but he felt a wave of comfort wash over him, as if he was safe with him. "It's ok Dean, you're safe, and no one is going to hurt us." Cas's voice was low and rough.

"Now go back to sleep, it looks like you need it." Dean didn't want to move he liked the warmth of his touch. Dean sighed as he slipped back into bed a fell fast asleep. Cas couldn't sleep at all and was just laying there, he looked over to check on Dean and saw that he was shivering but he still managed to sleep. Cas slid out of bed and went to the closet and picked out a heavy white blanket to set over Dean.

He did it as gently as he possibly could so he wouldn't wake him up as if this was only the good sleep Dean had. Minutes after he had just laid the blanket down Dean immediately stop shaking and was peacefully asleep. Cas moved his body to the edge of the bed so he could be as he could next to Dean. After, he felt comfortable and it was really easy for him to fall in a deep phase of sleep.


	3. Steady Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry if its bad still my first fic.

"Rise and shine!" Cas was half asleep and laid there ignoring Dean comment.

"Come on Cas, wake up." Dean shook Cas on his shoulder and he immediately was shook awake and rolled on to his side to fell the compassion Dean was giving him. They caught a gaze other each others eyes and was oblivious when Sam started talking.

"Uh guys, come on lets go. Spirits don't just get rid of themselves." Sam shouted from the bathroom. Dean let go and walked over to to change his clothes. He picked up a grey crew neck t-shirt as he pulled off a black one and threw it near his duffle bag. Cas just sat there at the edge of this bed staring at him. He couldn't look away from him. He knew Sam was looking at him admiring his brother but Cas couldn't look away. He wouldn't. As soon as Dean was no longer shirt-less Cas got up and picked up the cup of coffee Dean got him and drank the whole thing. He ran his hand through his hair making it look as neat as he possibly could and they were soon out the door and in the impala. Sam stopped Dean while Cas kept walking.

"Dean i could of sworn Cas was checking you out in the room."

"So?!" "So...i think he likes you."

"Pshh, this is Cas we're talking about Sam." Dean walked away with his shoulders turned away from Sam and he headed to the impala a smile crossed his face at the thought of Cas caring for him to. They all piled into the impala.

"Alright everything's loaded: rock salt, shotguns loaded with rock salt bullets and iron." Sam said with great pride. Cas looked uneasy. As if something where hurting him. Dean was quick to realize.

"Cas are you ok?" Dean was hurting at the thought of him not being ok or worse. His blue eyes shot up to met the glance of Deans.

"Its just that i haven't got any sleep lately, i tried but I couldn't i felt like i had to be with someone or do something..." Cas's voice was low and rough as he cut off and didn't finish his sentence. Dean turned to Sam and he had a wide grin on his face then quickly a looked away and faced his eyes towards the window, he knew what Sam was thinking, the person Cas needed to be with was him but Dean couldn't believe it, not yet.

"Well just try to stay sharp and watch your back out there to. We dont need you worse then you already are." Dean commanded. Cas listened and sighed. After a few minutes of driving, they pulled up to Mrs. Ripley's house. Sam and Dean quickly got out of the car and went to the trunk but Cas was very slow to get up. As they were pulling salt-loaded shotguns and iron rods from the trunk Dean looked worried about Cas.

"Cas, you could stay out here in the car...you seemed drained." Dean stared in to his deep blue eyes and Cas stared back. The were caught in this phase and neither of them were backing down. Finally Cas broke the silence.

"No I'm going in with you." Cas said hesitating at his words. Sam closed the trunk and walked towards the door as Dean and Cas followed. They knocked at the door but no one was answering. Sam shrugged and pulled out his pick-lock and got to work. Within a few seconds of twisting and turning it unlocked. They opened the door and walked inside as their eyes scattered the scene. The door slammed shut as it sent a jolt of alertness through their bodies. Cas walked to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge for anything. He turned back to Sam and Dean with an concerned face.

"Guess whatever is here doesn't want us leaving anytime soon." Dean said on an edge. His eyes shot up and widened between Sam and Cas. "Ok Sam you take the west wing and corridor, me and Cas will take the east." Dean pulled Cas with him which sent him stumbling on his own feet. They searched around and found nothing but tried any exits but they were still all locked and sealed.

They ventured into the hallway as they stood by a tiny closet in the corridor as they were about the enter a room they got hit with this force that sent they back and sealed into the closet. Dean tried to break down the doors but it was impossible, then he stated shouting for Sam but there was no sign of him. Dean found himself pressed against the door, the knob digging uncomfortably into his stomach. When he tried to move away, he bumped into Cas.

"Dude, can't you back up a little?" "No," Cas said. His voice sounded strained. Dean tried to turn around to face Cas, but there wasn't enough space. He craned his neck, far enough so that he could see Cas's face just a few inches away from his. Even from this short distance it was hard to gouge his expression, since their only source of light was what little escaped under the door from the hallway outside. But Dean didn't need to see Cas to notice that his breathing had sped up.

"You okay?" "...No," Cas admitted. "I feel... uncomfortable. It's too warm in here." "Walls feel like they're closing in?" Dean guessed. A strange wheezing noise escaped Cas, which Dean took as a 'yes'. Great. Just what the situation needed.

"Try to breathe slower." Dean said. He'd never dealt with claustrophobia before, but he could remember a good number of hunts that ended with him fighting to breathe and keep his hands from shaking. "But not too deep. Slow and shallow." Cas shook his head.

"What if I run out of oxygen? The human body needs oxygen to live." "That's not gonna happen." Cas didn't question him further, but Dean could hear that he was still breathing too fast. After a split-second of indecision, he reached back with his hand until he felt it touch Cas's. Cas jumped. "What are you-" "Take my hand," Dean ordered, his tone authoritative. He spoke as if he kept calm and in control of the situation, that would somehow make holding hands with Cas less awkward for them.

Cas obeyed, his hand shaking underneath Dean's, and Dean breathed out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Now what?" "Close your eyes. Focus on my breathing, try to sync up." Another few tense moments passed, but then Cas's breathing evened and slowed. His hand stilled, but he kept his grip on Dean's hand tight. Somehow, they'd gotten even closer, and although Dean would have figured that Cas would try and make his own space, he seemed to almost be purposefully moving closer.

His thighs and chest and shoulders were pressed against Dean's back, radiating warmth, and now Dean was the one who was shaking. Cas's breath hit the back of his neck periodically, sending shivers down his spine. To his horror, he could feel his cock begin to stir in his pants. His pants was immediately pulsing with hope. Suddenly, Dean's name was called from somewhere down the hallway.

"In here Sam!" Dean answered, his heart lodged in his throat. At least the shock had completely killed any potential arousal. A couple of seconds later someone could be heard fiddling with the lock from outside, and then the doors were ripped open. Sam grinned when he saw them.

"Spirit locked you up?" "Don't laugh," Dean commanded. He began to exit the closet, realizing too late that he was still holding Cas's hand. He let go in a hurry, but it was too late. Sam's eyes darted downwards and widened.

"Were you guys-" "No," Dean cut in. "What happened to the spirit?" Dean was half-way sure that Sam wouldn't let him get away with such a blatant change of topic, but his brother took him by surprise.

"Gone. There was this weird statue down in the basement and, well, I kind of went out on a limb and broke it." "Went out on a limb?" Dean repeated incredulously. Sam raised a defensive hand. "It got rid of the spirit, all right?" "That was still way too risky," Dean said, pissed. For all Sam could have known, that statue might have unleashed something much worse. Sam shrugged.

"Looks like tonight's a night for taking risks." Dean felt himself growing red and he realized he'd been beaten. Sam smirked at him, clearly thinking the same thing. "Should we tell Mrs. Ripley that the spirit is gone?" Cas asked. "We should probably sweep the house with an EMF detector first," Dean said. "Just in case."


	4. Motel Room 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Cas watch a movie. Smut ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoy

After a quick sweep confirming that Sam's gamble had paid off, the three of them headed for the car. Sam walked ahead, his stride too fast to be accidental, and Dean wasn't sure whether to be grateful or to punch him on the ear. Cas, however, wasn't shy about grabbing the opportunity.

"I wanted to thank you, Dean." "What, for back then?" Dean asked, coming to a stop just in case Sam decided to eavesdrop. "That was nothing."

"It meant a lot to me," Cas persisted. "I realize that it must have made you uncomfortable, touching me in such an intimate way, but you kept me from panicking." Of course Cas had to find the most suggestive way to describe what had happened. The terrible thing was, he was right. Holding hands with Cas had felt intimate and uncomfortable, though not for the reasons Cas was probably thinking.

"Was it uncomfortable for you?" Dean asked, not realizing until after he'd said it how stupid the question sounded. But Cas didn't seem to find anything wrong with it. "Not at all. It was comforting." "Oh." Dean licked his lips and decided, what the hell, he was in too deep anyway.

"I didn't mind it." "You didn't?" Cas repeated, a strange tone in his voice that was impossible to read.

"No." Dean shrugged. "I mean, it was ok." He sounded like teenage boy with a crush. Hell, he felt like one. Especially when's Cas's eyes softened and he smiled, small but definitely there. "Good," he said, and nothing else. Good. Yeah, maybe it was. Mrs. Ripley was waving from the porch as a sudden question had struck Dean. He walked back up to her. Will Sam and Cas were leaning on the impala listening to what Dean was going to say.

"Ive been meaning to ask you this, what was the meaning of the statue in the basement?" "Well, my husband had given me that before he died. He said that if he would ever pass away his spirit would be caught in it so well could live together and be at peace. I didn't believe it, it was all nonsense but i accepted the gift and recognized he great beauty it had but i guess i can no longer admire it anymore."

"Yeah were sorry about breaking it." "Oh its ok sweetie, i mean you did save me after all so thank you. Do you think my husbands spirit was really trapped in there?"

"It's a possibility, sprits usually attach on to something, other then remains, that is close to them. Mrs. Ripley that was not your husband is was a malevolent spirit trapped. He is in a better place now." She let out a whimper at the thought of her husband being trapped all these months. Dean gave her a quick hug and smiled at the old woman's stern face and went on his way back to the impala. They all climbed in and were exhausted.

"Turns out it was her husband doing the haunting, the creepy statue was a gift to keep their souls together. I wish Garth would have included that detail before we went in." Dean said softly to Sam. Dean looked back to see Cas passed out in the backset. He took a moment to carve this picture in his memory so he could always see Cas sleeping and the peacefulness that was upon his pale face. Dean tried not to wake him as this was the only sleep he had gotten in a while.

The pulled out of the driveway and were headed back to the bunker. The dusk of the sunlight beamed through the impala as they rode back. Sam and Dean were all mostly too tired to talk until Dean broke the silence.

"Hey Sammy, how do you feel about a movie night? Never had one of those in a while." Dean voice was soft and rough, he sounded like he wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Yeah sure why not. What movie are you thinking?" "Hmmm. How about Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan never seen that one in a while and you've never seen it. What do you say? Probably Mr. Comatose back there will like it to."

"Fine i guess so." Sam laughed at the label Dean had put on Cas. They quickly arrived at the bunker. Dean got out of the impala and went to the back to help Cas out of the car. Cas groaned in rejection as he lazily shoved Deans hand away from his shoulder, he didn't want to move at all. Dean was getting tons of dirty thoughts about Cas flooded to him at once but then he stop himself.

His knees started to tremble at the look of Cas, he was resisting so bad not to take advantage of him while he was out. Dean knew he couldn't so he tried once more to wake him up. He was still half-asleep and didn't wake up.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty, let's get you to bed.” Pulling Cas's arm over his shoulders, Dean heaved the sleepy man to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist. Cas wasn't much help. Cas was so tired he could barely stand up. Sam didn't bother to help his brother carry him, he just opened the door for them as he smirked at his brother struggling to hold Cas up.

He knew the crave Dean had feeling his touch. He was right about that one. He did enjoy it, a lot. 'Sam would pay for this.' Dean thought to himself. The warmth radiating through Cas's body to Dean's made him weak at his knees he felt jolt in his pants and tried to move on so Sam wouldn't notice his pleasure.

It got worse. As they were entering the bunker, Dean felt Cas's lips brush against Dean's ear. He couldn't help it but Dean was hard in an instant. He tried to keep ahead of this brother who was closing the bunker door behind them. As they went down the stairs and headed to Cas's room Sam split up and went towards the kitchen. In a few seconds it was just him and Cas. Plowing Cas through the hallway the finally got to his room.

He tried to instruct Cas to open the door since his hands were full but he couldn't. Dean had to move Cas so he was leaning up against his chest and stable. Cas gently rested his head on Dean's shoulder. He used one of his hands to support Cas up and the other free hand to open the door. As soon as Dean opened the door he felt a strong wind of Cas's warm breath hit his neck. Cas rubbed him self slightly against Dean which caused a bit of friction between them. Castiel moaned. Dean gasped.

It sent shivers down his back and he leaked a bit if pre come . He moaned softly as he imagined him and Cas in bed together. He quickly snapped out of it and pushed Cas back to the normal position they were in before. Dean struggled to hold Cas up as he was shaking at his knees barely maintaining his own balance.

Once Dean was near Cas's bed he laid him down gently. After all of this Cas was still asleep. Dean was astonished as he stared at Cas in bed. He scooped up his legs, stretching him out along the bed. Dean lifted one foot to remove his shoe. A sigh and a soft moan escaped Cas. Dean turned his head to see Cas lazily palming his erection through his jeans. Dean froze. He squeezed his eyes shut and removed Cas's other shoe. While he could block out the image of Cas, he couldn't block out the sound.

"Deeeeaaan...” Cas moaned. It was no use. Dean was fully hard in an instant. He straightened up and stared down at Cas writhing on the bed, palming himself, moaning his name. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean whispered. But it was loud enough for the man to hear. Cas reached his hand up and gripped Dean's cock through his jeans. Dear god! Cas threw his head back and moaned again. Dean grabbed Cas's wrist once more, and pulled it from his body.

“Yes, Deeannn!” Castiel sighed and let out a whimper, “Fuck me!” He turned his hand in Dean's grip until he could grab hold of the man above him and pull him down. Dean caught himself with his free hand before he landed on Cas. Dean was panting with want. He grabbed both of Cas's hands and pinned them above his head. Cas thrust his hips up seeking the friction he so desperately craved.

“I will, Cas. Jesus fucking Christ, I will,” Dean's voice shook. Cas moaned his name again, and Dean's head dropped to Cas's chest. “But not like this.” Cas stilled. Dean sat up and Cas looked up at him with barely focused, pleading eyes and trying not to shut the little crack he could see Dean through. “I will do it, so help me god I will. When you are stone-cold awake.” With that, Dean leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

“Get some sleep. We'll talk later, angel.” He stood up on unsteady legs, dick straining against the fabric of his jeans, and moved to the door. “Why ar- good to me?” Dean stopped in his tracks. He turned to look back at Cas. “Because I care about you Cas. Don't ever think that i don't." Dean slid out of his room and shut the door As soon as Dean was out of sight, Castiel undid his jeans. He pulled his aching cock out and began to stroke it.

He pictured the look on Dean's face when he'd moaned the man's name. He could still feel the weight and generous girth of him in his hand. He let the moans spill from his mouth as he made quick, messy work of the erection in his hands. Hard and fast, he stroked himself without any finesse. This was about the raw need. It only took a few strokes.

Dean was two steps outside the bedroom when he heard it. A moan like grinding glass. His legs nearly gave out. No. He couldn't be...with Dean still right there? But there it was again. Louder. Dean's hand flew to the wall to steady himself, and he felt his throbbing cock leaking pre-come in his boxer-briefs. Moan after torturous moan raced to his ears. He had to keep moving. He had to get away. Now. One step at a time, Dean made it down the hallway and was nearing the kitchen.

When he made it to the end of the hallway Cas's moans picked up in pitch and volume. His hand on the wall to steady himself, Dean heard it. “Oh god! Oh god!” Dean couldn't help it, he palmed his cock, “Deeeeaaaaan!” That was it. He came, hard, in his pants like a ten year old.


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay movie night and more fluff this chapter.

Panting and shaking, he switched directions and headed to his bedroom quickly without Sam noticing. His vision was not focused and he could barely see as he was riding out his aftershocks then he stopped and felt a door with the number '11' on it. He was almost certain that this was his room. He opened the door and slipped in locking it behind him. He crawled towards his bed and collapsed on it. He waited until he was all done with the aftershocks and got up. He picked out white-cotton boxers, a black crew neck t-shirt and got a pair of jeans out of his draw and he slipped out of his room checking if there was no Sam and walked a few doors down across the hall to the showers. He quickly walked in the shower room and locked the door. He looked in the mirror and rinsed his with cold water. This was all real, he wasn't dreaming all of that was real. Dean backed up to look at the sticky mess he had made in his pants and sighed. He undid his pants and pulled of his shirt and threw them in a pile. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a towel and set it down near his shower. He started the shower and adjusted it to the right temperature.

He slid of his boxers and stepped in to the shower. It felt so relaxing letting the water pour over him. He ran his hand through his hair and slicked it back. He was at peace until he looked down at the mess he made. Some of the come was washed of by the water but most of it remained. Very delicately Dean washed himself throughly. He started to stroke himself slightly at the thought of Cas but then he stopped himself remembering it was movie night with Sam and he needed to get back to him quickly. He hastily finished up and turned off the shower. He picked the towel and dried off.

As soon as he was all dry he put his new boxers on and then put on his jeans. Before he put on his shirt he dried his hair and fixed it as neatly as he could with his hands. Eventually he put on his shirt and slipped on some socks. He walked out of the shower room headed to the kitchen to Sam. He walked through the doorway and saw him whipping up some snacks while he heated popcorn in the microwave. He sighed in relief.

"Took you long enough. I thought i was going to have to start it without you." Sam said with a big grin wiping across his face.

"Yeah sorry, i just took a quick shower." Dean's voice softened. The microwave beeped at the notification that the popcorn was ready. Sam took it out and ripped it opened as all of the steam came pouring out. He shuffled it into a bowl and threw out the bag. He grabbed anther bowl and nodded at Dean to get the beers that were on the counter.

They walked down to Dean's room and set everything on the table. Sam set up the movie and popped the disc into the DVD player. Dean flicked the beer cap of two bottles and handed one to Sam. Dean laid in his bed then Sam pressed play on the movie. As the movie started Sam pulled over a chair and placed it reversed. He sat on it so his body was leaning against the rough wood of the back of the chair and took a sip of his beer. Cas fluttered his eyes opened. He groaned at the ache of his muscles have gave him. As soon as his eyes gave focus he looked down and his eyes widened in astonishment.

'What an amazing dream'. A sheer blush spread across his face. Cas wiped of any liquid that was on his skin with a tissue and made his way to the showers. He walked with a swift quick pace so neither Dean or Sam might confront him. As he walked through the doorway and locked the door behind him he began to pull of his sticky wet clothes. He stumbled into the shower in desperate attraction of water pouring over him. He turned the knob so that the gracious cool water poured onto his head. He brushed his hands through his hair slicking it backwards.

He grabbed the soap on the small tiled shelf and began to clean all the sticky areas on his chest. When was was throughly done cleaning himself he turned the shower off. He was so hastily getting in the shower he forgot to get a towel. Cas walked over to the cabinet where all the towels where soaking wet and pulled out a towel. Making certain not to miss an inch of his body, he dried himself off.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the shower room and headed to his room. Lazily he plunged through the hallway right near his door but a sudden sight had made him stop dead in his tracks. Dean. He let out a faint gasp. Dean was paralyzed. His emerald eyes scattered Cas's body mapping every inch of his musclier body he knew he was staring but couldn't help to look away. He tried to speak but it just came out as slurs. It felt like Deans cheeks were on fire.

"Are you feeling ok Dean?" Cas said softly. Dean shut his eyes knowing he couldn't resist and looked away, he quickly cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Yeah I'm peachy, are you Cas? I mean you were passed out, i had to basically carry you to your room." Dean's voice was rough and deep. His eyes still restlessly moving up and down his body.

"Yes im fine, and thank for that. I feel very well rested now and also i had a very fascinating dream, you and Sam were in it..." His voice trailed off at the thought, it made it uncomfortable telling Dean about his wet dream he had about him.

"I'll tell you anther time." Cas started to shiver and Dean realized that he still only had a towel around his waist.

"You should get dressed. Me and Sammy are watching a movie in my room you can join us if you want." Deans voice was weak. It almost killed him to suggest for Cas to put on clothes he wishes he could just stare at him like that.

"I would love to." Cas cerulean eyes caught the gaze of Dean's eyes as he turned to his door and walked in his room. He didn't close his door completely, a faint crack separated the door and the door frame. Dean set on his way to the kitchen to get some more beers, he spotted the gleaming light coming out of the door before he walked away.

He quietly walked over and peeked through the crack. He saw Cas's changing right in front of him. Cas was fully naked with his towel on the floor. Dean had to cover his mouth and bit his lip before he let a moan slip out. Cas gracefully walked slowly over to his bed where he had a outfit laid. He picked up one of Dean's shirts the he had let him borrow. His slipped the navy blue crew neck and had his back turned to Dean as he peered through the door. He admired Cas's back muscles as they were ridged when he slightly flexed them to pull on his shirt. It fitted perfectly on him, it sculpted around his muscles and had a lose fit. Dean could feel his cock pulsing in his pants. He turned to his bed to grab his boxers and slipped them on very slowly. It almost seemed if he had done this intently.

Dean didn't care if he did or not he was just enjoying the view. He grabbed a pair of charcoal grey sweatpants that was laying on his bed, Dean let keep those since he grew out of them. They fit him even better the the shirt, it seemed like it was meant for Cas. He turned around and Dean shifted hastily to the wall hoping that Cas didn't see him. A wide smirk had crossed Cas's face and he was uncontrollably blushing. Dean knew it wasn't to long until he was going to be headed down to his room to watch the movie with them so he sped down to the kitchen and got three beers. He popped the caps of them and threw the caps away in the disposal bin. He brought it back to his room and set two down on the table and gave one to Sam.

"It's about time i was about to start watching it without you. What took you so long?" Sam's hazel eyes were bewildered and gazed on Dean in intense heat. "Uh...I- I ran into Cas, he's up and is going to join us. He said he's feeling fine." Dean said nervous hoping Sam wouldn't ask anymore questions. Sam nodded in agreement. Dean laid back down on his bed and gave Sam a gesture to start the movie.

About two minutes after they just un-paused the movie Cas walked in. His blue eyes brightened in the reflection of the navy blue shirt let him borrow. He looked so hot in Deans clothes. Dean padded the bed for Cas to lay down in with him and he obeyed. Dean couldn't help not stare at him. He turned away to hand Cas the beer that had been waiting for him on the nightstand.

Cas accepted it and smiled, he took a long big drink and dean was focused on his lips. He imagined then all over his body kissing ever inch of him, not letting any skin be untouched. He needed to stop staring before it got awkward between them. About halfway through the movie Dean had noticed Cas shifting slowly closer to him. At one point, Dean could move his hand over an inch and he would be touching Cas thigh. He got even closer, now their arms were barely touching. The warmth from Cas sent shivers down Dean's body and made his pants pulse with hope he tried to focus on the movie and keep his thoughts somewhere else. It was no use they were practically touching arms, Cas was teasing him. Dean shifted his pants so Sam or Cas.

Cas looked down and saw the bulge of denim in his pants, he flushed at the sight and his pants jolted to. He had a idea to get even closer since thats what the both truly wanted.

Cas caught Dean staring at him all the time and he couldn't help to stare right back. He yawned and slouched down resting his head on the pillow next to Dean's arm. Dean just wanted to run his hand through Cas's dark thick hair. He couldn't help but look at the angel sleeping but eventually he turned his attention back to the television.

Dean reached to the table with his right hand but he couldn't. He felt a weight on his chest restraining him. Hastily he looked down and saw Cas sleeping with his head on his chest and Dean's arm around him. He was in shock to how this happened. He didn't even feel him rest his head on him and move his arm around him. Neglected to wake him up Dean reached for his beer with his other hand and took a big sip out of the bottle. Dean couldn't wake him up, this is one of the rare times he got to sleep and besides he enjoyed it to, it brought him great amounts of comfort and warmth to him. The movie had ended and Sam stood up rubbing his eyes.

"Wow that was a great movie. I didn't like though how the-" Sam cut off when he turned his head at the sight of Dean and Cas. He raised an eyebrow at them. He was trying to get his eyes in focus to see if this was really going on. He chuckled very softly not to wake up Cas. Dean eyes were furious and pleaded for Sam to help him out. Sam put the chair back in place and turned of the television. He opened the door and turned back to Dean who was sweating nervously in bed and laughed under his breath.

"Sam. Sam i swear to god if you-" Sam closed to door. Dean knew he would get back at him later but now he had more pressing matters in front of him. He tried waking Cas up but he couldn't, it was just like last time. He was passed out. It was the two of them, alone together in the same bed. Dean eventually stopped resisting and enjoyed the comforting touch of Castiel. Dean shifted to lay in a more comfortable position, it disturbed Cas and making him move and turn his back to Dean while laying on his side. Dean whimpered at the lost of his touch so he rolled on his side to and pressed his stomach against Cas's back. He was at peace. He never felt this safe before in his entire life.

Dean encouraged the feel and wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him tight. This was more comforting then arousing to Dean. Sleep quickly caught Dean and he was at rest with Cas in his arms. A faint smile was spread across their faces.


	6. Man in The Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange happens w/ dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is appreciated

Dean woke up with Cas around his arms, he smiled realizing maybe he shouldn't resist all of the time, he was enjoying this more then anything in his life. They both liked the comfort and warmth they provided each other. Dean slowly moved off Cas and stood up. He was wondering if he should wake him up.

Cas looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, Dean wished he could see this ever night. He looked down at his watch it was 7:00 in the morning. He fell asleep around 12:00. He got eight hours of sleep! He never got any more than 4 hours a night. Then something even stranger hit him, he didn't have a nightmare. He stood the bewildered with a crinkle in his fore-head. Dean tried to compare what was so different from other nights to this one. He had Cas with him. A faint smile crossed his face as he walked over to Cas' side of the bed waking him up.

"Come on Angel, wake up!" Cas grabbed Dean's hand that was lightly shaking his shoulder and pulled him down on the bed. He turned over and was still. Dean could feel his pants rising while his stomach was touching Cas' back. He was desperate for friction as he wasn't awake, but he knew he couldn't take advantage over him. Quickly Dean pulled himself off Cas and shook him abundantly. Cas groaned.

He turned back over to Dean and caught the Cas of this wide hooded green eyes. He looked around and say he was still laying in Deans bed.

"I'm very sorry De-" Dean cut him off. Cas voice was deep and rough it caused Dean's pants to pulse.

"It's ok Cas. If it was uncomfortable for me i would of brought you back to your bed." Cas nodded in agreement and crooned his neck, he slowly got up and out of bed and followed Dean to the kitchen. Dean couldn't help but notice how hot his hair looked it was parted in different ways and messy.

He looked down at Cas and saw his cheeks were rose red so he stopped starting to make it less uncomfortable for them. They made it to the kitchen and saw Sam sitting down with a steaming cup of coffee and a salad on his laptop.

"Sam what are you doing up so early?" Dean walked over to the coffee machine and poured two cups for him and Cas.

"I went for a quick jog."

"I don't understand why you go running, isn't hunting enough exercise? Never mind don't answer that, do you have a case?"

"Uh yeah, Rapid City, South Dakota. A man was stabbed and died do to blood lost but on ground near he died there was wings burned into the ground but listen to this: there was a Datura which is a type of flower, on the victims chest with his arms folded over it."

"Sounds like an angel problem." Dean turned to look at Cas and his eyebrows were scrunched up. He looked so hot when he was confused Dean could help it but he had to bite his lip as he was going to let out a soft moan. Cas knew nothing about the problem. He looked well enough to go and this fading grace thing was going to be a problem sooner or later.

"Alright get packed." Dean patted Cas on the back as he walked through the doorway and down to his room. He closed his door shut and sat on the edge of his bed with his hands in his face. He went over to the sink and mirror in his room and splashed his face was cold water. Dean looked up in to the mirror, he stared at himself. '

This is all real, the feelings and emotions i have towards this angel are real.' Dean started having tons of new thoughts flow to him at once. He had always liked Cas but never realized how much and this type of affection he had to him. Pulling himself away from his thoughts he hastily got packing from all the lost time he had. Dean strutted towards the impala with his bow legs and found Cas and Sam waiting for him but something was completely different.

"If you don't mind Dean, i let Cas get the front since i didn't get much sleep last night." Sam grinned mischievously. Dean knew what Sam was trying to do, everyday had been trying to push them together. But why was he torturing his brother like this? He didn't even know if Cas had felt the same way about him. Dan nodded and got in the impala. Before he started the car he took a glance at Cas. He looked very tired, it looked as if he could barely keep his eyes open.

Cas looked back and his eyes weren't blinking heavily now, they were fixed at Dean's gaze. Dean gave him a half-smile and turned back to the impala and started her up. Cas slid slowly down in his seat, this was going to be a very long ride. Dean couldn't help looking at Cas time to time while driving.

Sammy had passed out long ago and he was a heavy-sleeper so it was just him and Cas. He glanced over to Cas to she his eyes were shut. Dean was driving hastily to find a motel since the sun was setting but with ever swift turn Cas was inching closer to him.


	7. Long Black Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut,smut and smut.

Cas has been awake for almost twenty minutes but he was just pretending to sleep. He felt Dean take a sharp turn which mad him inch even closer to Dean but he kept his eyes closed. Cas rubbed his head against Dean's shoulder, Dean realizes he in not comfortable since he keeps shifting around so he puts his arm around him.

Cas felt the heat radiating from his hand onto his body. He slowly leans into Dean, trying to resist the urge to just wrap his arm around waist and hold him tight. Dean takes a deep breath as Cas lays his head on his softly chest. After a few minutes Cas shifts again, he starts to glaze his nose across Dean's chest, right across his nipple. Dean let out a quiet moan, he has a raging hard on and now. That was one of Dean's kinks. Dean rolls his shoulder until Cas moves his head slightly and moves down onto his lap.

Gradually, Dean moves his arm tighter around his angel, Cas moans softly, unable to hold back because he absolutely loves how it feels to have Dean hold him. Dean figures it just sounds like a noise he would make in his sleep. When Dean still doesn't seem to realize he is awake Cas continues to lay happily across him with his eyes closed. He knows if he wakes up, or if Dean discovers he is up it will all be over and he'll have to go back to his side of the car, wishing he was here instead.

Dean was pretty close to his breaking point too, but he had always promised himself to wait for Cas to make a move so he would know for sure Cas wanted it and then he could feel like it wasn't forced. Dean was not paying attention to what he was doing, he was thinking about how bad he wanted Cas. He gradually starts to move his hand, it ghosts across Cas' back. Cas hums happily in his pretend sleep as Dean's hand slowly caresses his back.

Dean is doing this absent minded, he used to do it when Cas before he had trouble sleeping. Cas' arm slowly wraps around his waist and Dean suddenly realizes what he is doing and quickly puts his arm back across the back of the seat. Cas makes a whining noise so Dean puts his hand back over Cas. Dean drives for several miles, wondering if things will ever go further. He wishes he could just tell Cas how he feels. He starts trying to figure out how he can subtly start telling him, because he is on the brink of insanity, he has wanted him for so long and every damn day he wants him more and more.

Cas has been secretly plotting ways to get Dean to cave, and for the past hour he has been working up the courage to just make a bold move. No more hinting or playing around, it was finally time to get what he so desperately wants. Dean has been flirting with him more than ever, and even though

Cas wants it more than anything, he has always refused before he makes a move. He knows Dean will go along with it, but he also knows Dean will wait until he makes the move. Dean has given him plenty of opportunities, but every time Cas even looks at Dean, his intense emerald eyes hypnotize him and he loses all focus.

This is the perfect opportunity, he can do it without looking at Dean's gorgeous face and getting all flustered. Cas opens his eyes a little, he slowly puts his hand on Dean's thigh. He feels Dean tense up for a split second, then Dean's hand starts massaging into his back harder.

As Cas' hand inches higher up Dean's thigh, Dean's hand is working lower then finally rests on the small of Cas' back. Cas' eyes immediately focus on the large bulge in Dean's jeans. He feels his cock twitch hard as he stares at his erection, taunting him because he wants it so damn bad. He wants to have sex with Dean, and staring at his big dick stretching out the material of his jeans, outlining his huge erection is making Cas' dick pulsate from being so damn horny and wanting Dean so damn bad.

Cas knows he won't get another perfect opportunity like this. He knows the timing is just right because Dean is horny too and he seems to be in the mood to have sex, he is always in the mood to have sex but he is letting Cas lay on him so Cas knows he is in a good mood. Dean is sometimes in a bad mood and shoves him back over to his side of the car so he decides since he is not doing that, it is alright with him.

Since Dean is not stopping him as Cas' hand moves across his hip,and he runs his other hand over his erection. Cas slowly traces his finger across it. He almost comes in his pants when he feels Dean's cock reacting to his touch. Dean let out a soft moan. Cas can't take it, he can't wait a second longer, so he starts to slowly undo Dean's belt. Cas can feel Dean's breathing start to quicken as he pulls it open. He peeks though his eyelashes, Dean's hand is gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. Cas finally gets Dean's belt undone.

He slowly slides a finger down the fly of Dean's jeans. He can feel Dean tensing up more, every time he exhales it sends a rush of hot air down on Cas. He slowly slides the zipper down, Dean is no longer breathing, he is holding his breath. Dean figures Cas wants to blow him, and since he wants him so damn bad and he is so incredibly horny there is no way he is going to stop him.

Dean shifts to give him better access, Cas pushes his jeans down a little and slowly runs his hand over the front of Dean's boxers, he is sweating out beads of precome. Cas can hear him trying to hold back noises as Cas's hand caresses his dick through the thin material, trying not to wake Sam up but he is failing miserably. Dean moves his hips, desperate for more stimulation.

Cas has Dean so damn horny now he can barely stop himself from pulling over, tossing him on to the hood, and spend the rest of the day fucking Cas. Cas moves his hand roughly up, getting a groan out of Dean. He can hardly believe he has his hand on Dean's cock, when he slides his hand into his boxers he chokes back a moan. It feels so hard and hot, he circles his fist around the base and pulls it out. Cas bites down on his lips hard, he is inches away from Dean's huge cock and he can hardly wait to wrap his lips around it.

The instant Cas touched him, Dean lost all ability to form coherent thoughts. He snaps back to reality when he starts swerving, Dean quickly jerks the wheel to get back on the right side of the road. He spots a dark place surrounded by trees so he pulls the impala over. Cas glides his tongue across the head of Dean's cock, spreading the precome that is beading out down. Dean sucks in a breath and leans back into the seat.

Cas tugs on Dean's jeans, he jerks them down quickly, so quick Dean barely had time to lift his hips up. Cas is so horny, and having Dean's cock in his mouth is making him hornier than he ever has been in his entire life. He still cannot believe he was actually doing this. He had pictured so many different scenarios over the past six years about how he would finally get Dean to crack, and the only thing Cas ever thinks about more than sucking Dean's dick is having sex. He knows Dean will never stop him now, and he will quickly get to the point where he has to have sex.

Cas' cock is pulsating, his entire body tingling with anticipation because he knows sex with Dean is going to be the most incredible thing he will ever experience. He has never been attracted to anyone but Dean. Dean slowly moves his arm and starts running his hand though Cas's hair.

He moans, sending a pleasureful jolt through Dean. Dean tightens his grip, Cas starts bobbing his head faster. He looks up at Dean and feels his dick twitch hard. His eyes are closed and he is biting those incredibly full plump lips that Cas stares at constantly.

He starts thinking about them on him, feeling them on every inch of his body and stretched across his cock. Cas slows down, Dean's dick is so big, he only has about half in his mouth and it is already at the back of his throat. Cas takes a breath and slowly inches down further. Dean is groaning, circling his hips because he desperately wants to thrust hard but it's not just anyone giving him a blow job, it's Cas, so he uses every ounce of restraint not to ram his cock down his throat. He knows Cas has never done this before.

Cas takes his entire cock in with one quick movement. Dean was astonished and started moaning louder. It starts feeling amazing, better than any blow job he has ever gotten, better than any sex he's ever had, he wonders where the hell Cas learned to suck dick so damn good.

Cas' never done it, he just loves hearing Dean get into it, and loves even more he is the one making him make those incredibly sexy noises. Cas starts flicking his tongue roughly around as he picks up speed. Dean can't think of anything expect the pure pleasure and the need to just yank him off of his cock and shove Cas out of the car and onto the hood, then fuck him like there's no tomorrow.

"Fuck." Dean groans, biting down on his lip hard as Cas pulls all the way back then quickly takes him all in. Dean is trying his hardest not to make much noise so he doesn't wake up Sammy, he covered his mouth with his hand muffling the noises. Dean starts thrusting his hips as Cas hollows out his cheeks. Dean is panting and groaning and Cas can barely stand it.

He feels Dean's hand gripping his coat, his fist balled up tight as Cas' tongue swipes over his slit. Dean swears loud and tugs on Cas' jeans until he unzips them and pushes them down. Dean leans forward and shoves Cas up so they are both sitting.

He wraps his arms around Cas and they start pushing into each other as hard as they can. Dean's hand circles around Cas' cock and he starts jerking his fist up quick and tight. Cas buries his head in Dean's neck, moaning and panting. Dean can barley stand it, every breath cas takes sends a jolt of pleasure thought his already body.

After a few rough strokes Cas starts coming, groaning and clutching Dean tight. Dean thrusts harder, grinding their cocks together, moving his fist in rhythm as Cas's orgasm has him feeling indescribable pleasure like he never has before. Dean maneuvers Cas so he is laying on his back.

Dean had held his come back so he could finish on top. He was resisting so hard and Cas made it worse by making all these hot noises against his neck. Cas starts shuddering from his intense orgasm as Dean rocks his hips hard into him. He feels Dean's hands shove his thighs up as he thrusts up into him harder.

After a more few thrusts, Dean is coming. Dean is climaxing so hard, the feeling of his hot come spill all over him up sends him over the edge. "Oh fuck!" Cas moans, then yells out his Dean's name. Dean quickly puts is hand over Cas' mouth closes his eyes and thrusts as hard as he can. He throws his head back, groaning.

"So amazing, goddamn. Fucking incredible...ohhh god Caass." Dean thrusts a few more times then eases out. Cas looks up at Dean, he looks so gorgeous, his hair totally sexed up, his eyes hooded, pupils huge and dark, and his lips fuller than ever from Dean biting them so hard. He wants to kiss his incredible lips so he pulls Dean down and crushes his lips to his Cas's.

Dean's eyes fly open, he opens his mouth and as soon as Cas opens his he slides his tongue inside and starts kissing him with so much passion and all of the lust and desperation of wanting him that has built up over the years. They start kissing harder, Dean's hand grabbing fistfuls of Cas's hair. Dean pulls back.

"Come on Cas, we need to get a room. Then we can do all the dirty things we want to each other." Dean stared deeply into Cas' eyes as he pulled of him and reached over to the glove compartment. He pulled out a packet of tissues and pulled a few out and put it back and shut the glove compartment. Carefully and gently Dean wiped of the white sticky mess on Cas. When he was finished he did the same to himself and threw the tissues out the window when he was done throughly wiping off each other so Sam wouldn't notice.

Dean pulled up his pants and Cas followed him. They both fixed their clothes and put on their shirts. Dean turned back to check on Sam and noticed he was still asleep and Dean sighed in relief. Once the were settled Dean started the impala up and pulled of the main road continuing to the motel. Dean had noticed a weight on his shoulder.

Cas feel had asleep on him. Dean smirked as he wrapped his arm around him. The Dean thought Cas was going to have a major stiff neck if he slept there.

"Cas, angel wake up!" Dean said softly and shoved him slightly off his shoulder. Cas muttered something and laid down back onto Dean's lap. Dean thought he would wake him when he got to the motel. Shortly after Dean had pulled into the parking lot of a motel named 'Riverside Creek'. Sam and Cas were still sleeping. Dean lightly rubbed his thumb over Cas cheek as he stared at him sleep. He fluttered his eyes open at the warmth of Dean's rough hands. He smiled at how beautiful he looked and he admired his piercing blue eyes. Dean reached back and shook Sam awake.

"Come on Sammy, you can have all your beauty rest in the motel room." Sam groaned at how roughly he woke up his brother, yet Dean was so gentle with Cas which left him pondering. Dean climbed out of the impala and walked to the lobby. Sam and Cas had waited in the impala while Dean got the room. He walked through the lobby door and clerk had walked up to counter and greeted him.

"How may i assist you today, sir." A young pretty brunette had greeted him with a big smile. "Two queens please." Dean assertively slipped his fake credit card on the counter and turned back to look out the window at Sam and Cas while, the girl had went in the back to swipe his card.

"So Cas is your fading grace effecting you at all yet?" Sam asked Cas roughly while rubbing his eyes in the impala. Cas turned back to him.

"Not majorly, i have expected it to react much worse." Cas left out the details about him and Dean and the emotions and feelings that he had strongly for him.

"Dean has been taking care of me although, and watching out for me..." Cas voice trailed of as soon as he was going to spill some details Dean probably didn't want Sam knowing so he stopped talking, but it was to late. A big grin had spread across Sam's face as he knew what they were doing, and he slightly chuckled under his breath.

Dean saw through out the window Cas and Sam talking and couldn't take his eyes of the blissful sight of Cas. His pink plump lip luscious every time he talked and occasionally he had licked his lips which sent a jolt through Dean's pants making him hard all over again. Cas was perfect. His deep blue eyes that would put you under a spell and his black hair styled to the side so neatly. Everything about him was perfect especially his body, the way his muscles were sculpted.

"Umm Sir...Sir!" Dean awoken from his fantasy and looked back at the counter and saw the lady holding out the key and his card. Dean nodded and gave her a faint smile as he turned to head out the door. He slid in the impala and gave a smile at Cas. He started the impala up and parked it right near their room. Dean went to the trunk and bent over as he pulled out the duffle bag. Cas was right behind him and couldn't help to not stare at his firm perky ass.

The light blue jeans he was wearing were a little bit tighter which Cas loved. He could get a even better view of Dean's ass. Sam coughed. Cas got a little bit startled and snapped of out his wet day-dream.

"Do you need help, Dean?" "Uh yeah Cas. Sam go open the door." Dean threw the key over to Sam while he pointed Cas to grab a duffle bag. As Cas bended over in the trunk to get the bag Dean went behind him and started grinding against Cas. He covered Cas' mouth so he wouldn't let out a loud moan. After a couple of seconds he stopped and grabbed the last bag out if the trunk. Cas had a full erection bulging out of his pants. He gave a big smile to Cas, one that made his dimples stand out as he closed the trunk.

They all groaned tiredly as they slugged their way over to their room. They walked over into the room and set everything on the couch. Dean sighed in relief there was finally a couch but he didn't really want to sleep on the couch while he could sleep with Cas. Sam put his bag on the bed a pulled out three beers. He popped of the caps and handed two to Dean and Cas.


	8. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes out to eat.

"I'm starving, how about we go out to eat after all, its only about 6:30." Cas and Sam nodded in agreement.

They hastily finished up their beers to get their food. They all got into the impala together and Sam let Cas get the front again. Dean started the impala and headed towards the diner he passed a few minutes away on their way here. Cas looked over at Dean. His eyes were focused on the road so Cas studied his face, he knew every inch of his body because he spend a majority of his time staring at it.

But he could look at him forever because Dean’s face was gorgeous. The only other thing that interested him enough to tear his gaze away from Dean’s face was the rest of his body. He was perfectly built, all muscles and perfection. Cas watched his hand turn the steering wheel, his arm rolling and his huge bicep flexing slightly causing Cas' dick to start hardening even more. Cas' eyes wandered to Dean's other hand which was resting on his muscular thigh. His eyes traveled up a little further, he was wearing those damn tight jeans, the ones that fit him so perfect it was like he wasn’t wearing anything at all.

They made his perfect ass look even more appealing and Cas could never tear his eyes away from his ass in them and when he started to get an erection, well, Cas could barely stand it because he could always see just how hard he was, and how big. And he was big. Huge. It turned him on so damn much he could barely stand it. Of course he had to be wearing those jeans today because today for some reason Cas was hornier than he had ever been and those damn jeans were making it so much worse for him. They had been in the car for awhile and being stuck in the car with Dean, sitting inches away from him when he was out of his mind with lust was driving him over the edge because every three seconds he noticed something about Dean that made him want him even more.

Cas tried glancing back out the window but there was nothing interesting to look at and he could see Dean's reflection in the windshield, so his eyes were immediately drawn back over to him. Cas shifted slightly so he could look at him without being blatantly obvious. Cas watched him for awhile, his eye lids starting to droop. Cas had slept a few hours earlier but he never slept that well in the car, he was too uncomfortable get any real sleep.

Cas drifted off to sleep for a few minutes then his eyes flew open, his gaze immediately turning to Dean. He was leaning down, he had dropped his phone and it had gotten Cas attention so now he was totally immured in watching him. Dean was biting his lip, his incredible full lips.

They looked so soft and they were so plump Cas could not stop imagining how great they would feel kissing him, moving all over his body. The sun was beaming bright and Cas could see the freckles across the bridge of his nose. Cas was just looking at how Dean’s eyelashes seemed so long and dark when suddenly those intense emerald green eyes were looking at him. Cas saw the corners of Dean’s eyes crinkle as he smiled at him, the only time they did that was when he genuinely smiled and Cas only saw him smile like that when Dean was smiling at him.

"You ok, Cas?"

"Yeah. I’m, uh, just hungry I guess." Dean nodded and looked back at the road. A few minutes later he pulled into a diner and turned the Impala off. He jumped out with Cas, waiting for his brother to get moving.

As soon as Sam got out, Dean turned and headed for the door. Cas walked behind him, staring at his perfectly toned ass the entire time. They were seated at a booth, which Cas liked since he was now right next to Dean and Sam was across from them. Sam ordered a salad and water, Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. Dean got up as soon as he had ordered two double bacon cheeseburgers for him and Cas and told the waitress to bring them all pie after they finished. Sam looked up at him and Dean smirked.

"What? I've been driving for awhile give me a break." Dean walked towards the men’s room. Cas watched him walk away, he was now thinking that he was glad that Dean was wearing those jeans because he looked so damn good in them, he loved how his ass looked in anything but for some reason they looked even better in those particular jeans.

Cas just could not stop staring at his ass in them. When Dean walked into the men’s room Cas turned back and was startled by the waitress setting their drinks down. She smiled at him and asked if he needed anything else. Sam shook his head and took a drink of his water with a big grin. Cas' cheeks were bright red. A few minutes later Dean returned to the table, plopping down on his side of the booth.

"So…what do ya wanna do tonight? Wanna go to a bar or just hang out at the motel? We could just stay there and get wasted." Sam shrugged. Cas couldn’t tell Dean what he really wanted to do. He wanted to have sex, over and over again with Dean.

”We could just…hang out or something. I don’t feel like going to a bar again. We probably should get some rest.” Sam said. The waitress brought their food and Dean immediately began eating his burger. Sam picked at his salad, moving his fork. Cas was staring at his burger examining it then he look over to Dean.

He was moaning at the taste of his burger and Cas was hard instantly, he moved one of his hands down to his crotch. Dean noticed at smiled at him, while he grabbed a napkin and started wiping down one of his hands. Once he was finished he brushed Cas's hands off and started to rub slightly on Cas's thigh, inching his way forward to the bulge in his pants.

Cas cheeks were flaming red. Cas was so close to letting out a moan so he picked up his burger and started moaning just like Dean did. Now Dean was getting hard, so he palmed himself slightly. "Are the burgers really that good?" Cas and Dean's eyes shot up to his and noticed all the noise they were making. Dean winked and smirked. He leaned into to Cas to whisper something.

"I wanna fuck you so bad right now Cas. You're making me so hard right now." Dean paused as he let out a soft moan and palmed both of their erections. Dean slowly glazed his nose Cas's neck kissing it softly as Cas gasped. Sam cleared his throat and Dean thought nothing of it until he heard plates being set down on the table.

"Here's your pie." The waitress set down all three plates and but the bill down on the table. Dean was startled but nodded as he blushed. He gave a big grin at Cas and leaned in towards him.

"I'll finish up with you later, angel." Dean said softly. Cas eyes widened as he let out a faint gasp. He loved when Dean called him angel. Sam was astonished by Dean's courage and just gave him a impressed look. Dean instantly started to dig into his pie moaning in the process.

Hastily, he finished his plate groaning so Sam slid his over to Dean since he wasn't going to eat it anyways. Dean still had his hand rested on Cas' thigh. Dean turned over to look at Cas, he didn't realize how much this was effecting him. Cas had his eyebrows mashed together and he was desperate for stimulation as he tried to grind against Dean's hand. Cas was eating as much as Dean since he hadn't in a few days and he was starving. Dean started to groan once again while eating his pie. Cas leaned over next to Dean.

"Dean, i'm so hard right now. I want you so bad." Cas said with a soft moan. Deans pupils dilated even more as he started to move his hand faster across Cas' leg and with more force and tension. Sam rolled his eyes and slapped some money on the table.

He got up and Sam caught Dean's eye so he gave Cas a quick kiss and got up with him. Sam strutted ahead and heard Cas gasp. He turned around and saw Dean whispering to him then he sucked down on his neck. Sam didn't wait but hurried back to the impala so he wouldn't have to hear them moaning to themselves. He waited on the hood until finally Dean and Cas came out and walked toward the impala. Dean was mumbling something to Cas but Sam couldn't make up what he was saying and he probably didn't want to either.

Cas sat in the front with Dean again while Sam was stuck in the back. He couldn't stand watching Cas and Dean flirt and mess around with each other. The hunger and lust had been built up after all of these years and finally they had nothing holding them back. They had gotten more bold and Cas was moaning while Dean palmed his cock and Cas's.

"Hey Dean, can you turn this song up a little bit?"

"Whoa Sammy, since when are you into Black Sabbath?"

"I'm not i just like this one song." Sam huffed. Dean looked at him with his eyebrows scrunched together but then nodded and turned the volume up. This song didn't bother Sam but it beat listening to Cas and Dean mess around. To Sam's assist Dean turned it up even more as he started drumming on the steering wheel.

Cas was staring at Dean smiling, thinking how hot he was and how Cas had him all to himself. They arrived at the motel and Sam stamped in while Cas and Dean were kissing and grinding over each other. It's like they can't get enough of. Sam looked into the fridge and saw there was no beers left. He groaned in displeasure.

"I'm going to make a supplies run, be back in a few." Sam pushed pass his brothers make out session with Cas in the doorway and grabbed to keys from Dean's hand. He prayed he didn't come back to them naked in a bed. Sam pushed is worries a side as he started up the impala and pulled out of the parking lot.


	9. When The Leevee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on anther hunt + smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if ur still reading this and wondering how im posting all this in one day its since i wrote this fic awhile ago and never got the chance to upload it until now.

"Looks like we got the room to ourselves for a little bit." Dean and Cas had made it to the bed grinding and kissing their way there but then Dean remembered something.

He walked over to the door and locked it. Cas was standing right near the bed. He looked so hot, his eyes were sex blown and his hair was messy from Dean running his hands through the black locks. Cas stared at the bed as Dean was locking the door. Cas wanted Dean so bad just for him to be close to him.

He looked up and jumped in surprise, Dean was standing inches away, he was so close Cas could feel his breath on his face. Cas felt his heart racing, his pulse pounding in his temples. Dean licked his lips, he saw Cas's eyes flicker down to them then he went back to staring into his eyes.

Cas closed his eyes, he had to be imagining this, he fantasized about him and Dean in bed. When Cas opened his eyes back up, Dean was even closer. Dean put his hand on Cas's cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb.

He felt Cas's breathing quicken as he jerked his head up and kissed him. Cas gasped, he closed his eyes and moaned, Dean was kissing him with so much intensity Cas pulled back a few seconds later, panting.

"Dea-" Dean crushed his lips to Cas's. He licked his way into his mouth, his tongue brutally swirling around Cas's mouth as he kissed him deeper. Cas moaned and closed his eyes. He slid his arms inside Cas's trench coat and wrapped his arms around his waist, then pulled Cas tight against him. Cas groaned as he felt Dean's hard cock press against his.

Dean started grinding in to him, Cas wrapped his arms around him and held on to him tight, he ran his hand up his muscular back and slid a hand down and squeezed his bicep. Cas pulled back breathless and flustered, he stared into his eyes for several minutes until he kissed Cas again. Cas felt him tighten his grip, Dean's hand was sliding down his back as his tongue intertwined with his then ravaged around his mouth roughly.

Cas's eyes fluttered shut as he melted into Dean's muscular arms, his hands were groping him and the kiss had him dizzy. He had wanted Dean to do this since for awhile now. Everyday the affection he had towards him just kept growing and growing but now he could finally let it out.

"Dean..." Cas gasped as Dean's hands slid down and grabbed his ass. Dean gave it a firm squeeze and grinned. Dean pushed Cas down on the bed and laid over him. He nudged Cas's legs apart and just as he was leaning down to kiss him, he heard the Impala pull up. Dean really didn't care, so he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Cas's, pressing tight against him and rolling his hips.

Cas groaned as Dean slid his hand down his thigh, he gripped it tight and wrapped it around his waist. When he thrust into Cas again he almost lost it because he was pressed so close he felt Cas's dick twitch hard as he was sucking down on his neck.

Cas dug his fingers into Dean's muscular back, he wrapped his other leg around his waist and started pushing into him harder. They started making out even more intensely, Dean was grinding so hard against Cas the bed was creaking. He didn't even hear the key in the door. Sam opened the door and sighed.

"Oh come on guys, stop messing around and get a room!" Dean turned and winked at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, but he knew Dean would never focus on anything when he was all worked up. Sam learned that it was best to let them do their thing, otherwise they would be all over each other even worse than they already were.

"Why don't you go do a little research, Sammy? Give me and my angel a few hours to uh, you know..." Dean rolled so he was on his side, he grinned up at Sam, who didn't look amused. He leaned in and gave Cas a quick kiss and traced his finger down his face.

Cas was a little surprised that Sam seemed to not be at all surprised that Dean was making out with him when he walked in. He was more surprised that Dean was being so open about wanting to be with him. Sam turned to go when he heard Dean clear his throat, so he risked a peek over at him. Dean grinned.

"Don't forget your laptop, Sammy. Text you when we're done."

"Just try to control yourself and not take hours. We got a lot of work to do on the case." Sam walked over to the table and grabbed his laptop, then hurried out the door to the Impala so he could get as far away from them as possible. He figured he would get enough research in so that would give Dean and Cas plenty if time to mess around.

As soon as Sam walked out the door, Dean rolled onto Cas so he was on his back again and straddled his hips. Dean eyes were almost eclipsing every bit of green in his eyes, his cheeks were rose red.

"Dean, Um...are you OK?" Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas's.

"I am now, angel. I just want to make this special, not in any motel room." Dean and Cas both agreed they would try to wait until they got back to the bunker to have sex. Dean pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground.

Cas had wanted to have sex with Dean for awhile now, he had never felt the desire to ever have sex before, but Dean was absolutely perfect, the most gorgeous thing Castiel had ever seen.

He rarely got to see Dean without a shirt and the instant he took it off Cas instantly was hornier and harder than he had ever been. His cock was throbbing, he wanted wanted to touch his perfectly sculpted firm muscles. Dean was still grinding into him, he had shifted to the side and was sucking down on Cas's neck, gradually turning it up even more as Cas started to quickly come undone.

The feeling of his lips on him was incredible, and feeling Dean pressed tight against his body made Cas so horny he was becoming slightly less hesitant and shy to do the things he had always wanted to do to Dean. Cas tentatively slid his hand down Dean's chest, pressing his fingers into his tight pec muscles. When his finger brushed over Dean's nipple, he moaned softly into Cas's mouth.

"Why you so shy?"

"I-I've never-" Dean smirked and nodded.

"I'm all yours Cas." Cas moaned in the thought of Dean being his, no ones elses. Dean was determined, he'd make him a shy virgin turn into him begging for him in a heartbeat. Dean stood up and slid his jeans off, watching as Cas's pupils went from big to so huge they were eclipsing almost all of the blue in his irises. He laid on his side, pulling Cas closer and started tugging on his clothes.

"Always wanted to slowly take this all off of you, suck down and kiss every inch of your gorgeous body, then fuck the hell out of you." Dean chuckled as he heard Cas gasp then felt his fingers dig into his chest. Cas's breathing quickened as Dean slowly undid his tie. He carefully pulled it from around his neck as he gradually worked his way up Cas's neck, lightly kissing and sucking down on it as Cas stretched it out further, moaning and running his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean pulled back.

"Are you sure you want this Cas?"

"Yes, i'm sure Dean. Do you want this Dean?" Cas voice was low and sex filled.

"Never wanted anything more in my whole entire life." Dean pulled Cas into a heated kiss as he climbed over him and straddled his hips. He pressed down and thrust into Cas, as he kissed him with so much heat and passion Cas pulled back gasping and panting. Cas groaned and grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair, pulling his head over and crushing his lips to Dean's then kissing him roughly as he pushed his hips into him. Dean slid his hand slowly down Cas's chest and moaned,

"Fuck that's hot baby. Love it when you take control." Dean grinned as Cas looked into his eyes, wondering if he was serious. His eyes flickered to Dean's mouth as his tongue slid across his incredible lips. Cas wanted his lips back on his, he wanted them on every inch of his body and he wanted to put his on every inch of Dean's.

Cas was still hesitant to initiate anything because he had never in his entire existence experienced anything remotely close to this. Dean was the first person he had even gotten close to, the first being really, because he had never been close to an angel either. Cas always knew Dean cared about him, he even had suspected that he felt the same way about him. He said he loved when he took control, so Cas was trying to will himself to make a move.

All thoughts were lost when Dean's hand slid up his abs and across his chest, he could not form a coherent thought when his hands and lips were on him. Dean leaned down and started sucking down harder on Cas's neck, sliding his tongue slowly up behind his ear.

"You're so fucking sexy, angel." He felt Cas's breathing become even more rapid as he slowly unbuttoned each button on his shirt, leaning down to suck down and work his way further as each part of his toned chest was exposed. Dean was teasing Cas. When he got to his abs, Dean sucked down as he ran his hands over Cas's hipbones then ran his hand gently over the fly of his pants.

He felt Cas's erection reacting to his touch, his fingers ghosted slowly up then back down as Cas bucked his hips up.

"You're being so quiet." Cas looked up at Dean, his eyebrows scrunched together, not sure what he wanted him to be talking about. He would much rather listen to Dean talk, anytime Dean talked it made him horny but now that Dean was talking about how much he wanted this and what turned him on Cas could barely remember how to speak, let alone function.

"W-what am I supposed to say, Dean?" Dean bit down on his lip and grinned. He sat back and grabbed Cas's trenchcoat by the collar, jerking him forward in one quick motion. He crushed his lips to Cas's as he pulled his coat, suit jacket and shirt off. Cas closed his eyes and moaned, Dean shoved him back and leaned down over him.

When Dean's bare chest pressed up against Cas's he gasped and wrapped his arms around him, sliding a hand up his neck as he tugged on his hair and moved his other hand across Dean's muscular shoulders and back. His skin felt like it was on fire, he pushed up and rutted against Dean. Dean closed his eyes and moaned, glad he was finally starting to get a reaction out of him. Cas slid his hand carefully across Dean's chest, gradually making his way down his abs, when he got to his boxers he hesitated. Dean smiled against Cas's lips.

"Don't be shy...it's all yours, angel." Cas's finger teased across the waistband, so Dean slid his hand over Cas's and brought his hand down over his cock. He squeezed his fist so it was gripping his dick tight and started rocking his hips slowly. Dean pressed his lips to Cas's, when his hand circled around Dean's cock he moaned, he felt so hard and big.

He couldn't believe he was actually jerking him off, his hand moved quicker and his grip tightened. It felt so good a low growl escaped out of Dean's mouth. He slid his hand down and struggled to get Cas's belt undone.

"Mmm fuck Cas." Dean heard Cas swear under his breath. He put his finger under Cas's chin and pushed his face up so he'd look at him.

"You alright?" Cas nodded and muttered, "So fucking big." Dean chuckled under his breath. Cas was totally losing it. Dean decided to turn it up even more, talk dirty to him and try to stretch it out even more. It was so fucking hot he could barely stand it.

"Just wait til it's deep in your throat baby." Dean moaned. Cas nodded as he closed his eyes and moaned. He was so horny he felt like he was going to burst into flames. He had always wanted to have sex with Dean but right now he wanted it so bad he was completely losing it.

Dean finally got Cas's belt undone, he carefully slid his pants off then laid on his side, rolling Cas onto his side and pulling him closer. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, caressing Cas's face with this fingers. He slowly slid his hand down Cas's chest tracing the outline of his abs. Dean could see Cas's his aching cock through the fabric of his boxers pulsing for need. Dean smirked, he pulled down his boxers teasingly and started to stroke Cas's big cock.

"Deeaaann..." Cas moaned. Dean pushed him back again flat onto the mattress and straddled him. Cas was trying to process what is happening but then Dean started fisting harder and faster as he got pleasurable sounds for Cas. Cas looked up and saw Dean's eyes staring at him and a faint smirk wipe across his face while he chuckled under his breath.

Cas scrunched his eyebrows in bewilderment of what Dean was going to do. Dean inched closer to Cas so that their cocks were touching. Cas gasped. Dean moaned. Dean started to stroke each other together in a steady rhythm. Their hard erections were grinding against each other. Cas felt a orgasm building up in his spine as Dean went harder and faster. It felt so good.

"Deaaann...I-I'm close." Cas was panting and struggled to get his words out. Quickly, Dean knelt between Cas's knees and started stroking and licking the bulging vain of the shaft of his cock. Dean didn't have anytime for teasing, so with one fast motion he took down almost Cas's entire length. Cas's eyes widened and he was astonished. Every time Dean went down on him he went deeper down and soon he could feel his hard cock pressing against Dean's wet warm throat. Dean was moaning while he started to stroke his own cock, it sent vibrations through him which made him even closer to the edge of coming.

"Oh Deeeaann... F-Fuck...Close." Cas groaned. Dean fluttered his eyes open and got off his knees and hovered over Cas. Dean went near his ear, he glazed his tongue over his ear and whispered.

"Come for me, angel." That was all it took. Immediately Cas started spilling over his white hot come all over Dean's stomach. Cas was making unexplainable hot noises that now made Dean start stroking his cock hard and fast. As soon as Cas opened his eyes as he was still slightly reeling from his orgasm he saw Dean and brushed his hand off and started doing it himself. Dean as moaning in unexplainable pleasure and tensed up.

"Oh Deeeaaan, come for me. Come for me Dean." Only after a few hard strokes Dean was coming on Cas's chest. Cas rode out Dean's orgasm with him, Dean was panting and gasping, Cas sucked hard down on his neck which made the orgasm even more intense.

When Dean was done he collapsed next to Cas, trying to catch his breath. Dean had his eyes shut but he felt something warm and wet swipe across his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Cas licking the come of his chest. Cas caressed Dean's abs and traced the outline lightly.

"Oh Cas, that's so hot!" Dean was moaning in pleasure. Cas crawled on top on slowly grinding on top of him. Dean and started to move his tongue slowly up his chest. Before Dean could process what was happening Cas pulled him into a hot passionate kiss ridging his tongue all over Dean's mouth, he loved the feel of Dean's lips, the were soft and firm. Cas and Dean heard the impala's motor roar as it was pulling up.

Cas rolled off Dean as he got some tissues that were sitting on the nightstand and handed some to Dean. They quickly wiped each other off while grabbing and pulling there clothes on hastily. Dean threw the tissues in the trash bin as he pulled up his jeans. He turned over to Cas and was astonished, he was basically dressed he put everything on and he was just buttoning his shirt.

Dean couldn't help to look at how hot Cas is, his piercing blue eyes and his perfectly sculpted body. It was like they were meant to be together. Dean quickly snapped out of his day dream as he heard a key unlock the door. Good thing his brother was slow or else he might of saw then naked covered in come.

Dean scattered the room looking for his shirt as Cas quickly finished up his buttons. Sam walked in and sighed in relief that the both of them were clothed but Dean was shirtless. He turned to the kitchen to set his laptop down.

"What are you doing back so early?" "Dean it's been almost two hours. I've been blowing up your phone." Sam said in frustration. He saw Dean's shirt near the door frame and tossed it towards Dean. Dean slid it on and heard Cas whimper at the lost of Dean being shirtless. Dean smirked and gave Cas a wink. Dean turned and walked to the table near Sam which had his phone on. He stared at Sam as he swiped the phone off the table. He started scrolling through the dozen of texts Sam had sent him.

"I was a little bit busy Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes as he knew exactly what his brother was doing. Dean turned to Cas, he had a faint smile on his face. Dean's face went towards his chest and Cas scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as Dean's eyes widened.

Dean loved when he did that, he looked so hot and adorable. Cas's hair was parted in so many different ways, its looked so hot and his pupils were fully blown. Dean put his phone back on the table and walked towards Cas. He didn't know what Dean was going to do. Dean was inches away from his face and his hand touched Cas's shirt. Cas looked down and saw he had buttoned his shirt wrong. Dean looked into Cas eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Dean was rubbing his hand all over Cas which led him to let out a soft moan muffled against Dean's neck. Dean buttoned Cas shirt back up, rightly and gave him a quick kiss before he headed back to Sam.

"So um, did you find anything...doing your research?" Dean was blushing so bad it felt like his cheeks were on fire, Sam knew exactly what they were doing it was pretty obvious, but Dean wasn't going to deny it. Cas smiled since he never saw Dean embarrassed.

"Yeah, i did a background check on the victim and there was nothing. It seemed just like a ordinary vessel but they said there was a flower left at the crime scene so i did some research on that. Its the Datura flower, also know as the 'Angel's Trumpets'. Now this flower is toxic which explains the bumps on the victims hand but i dont know why they would leave it there. It might be some type of symbol. I honestly don't know. I'm beat." Sam turned to Cas and his eyes were widened. It seemed like he was trying to remember something. Cas eyebrows sprung up in a flutter.

"I think i know who is behind this..."Cas's voice trailed off. Dean stepped closer to him since his voice was very soft and low. Dean was so close Cas could feel his hot breaths on his neck and it sent a jolt to his pants.

"A angel 'Dumah', he is a deserter of god, a rouge. The flower represents stillness of death. He wants to warn angels not to come after him." Cas had a wash of concern over his face.

"It's ok Cas, no one else is going to get hurt." Dean walked over and pulled Cas in for a hug. Cas pulled out staring into his pricing green eyes they were filled with comfort and a small smile crossed his face. Dean couldn't help to think, Cas looked so hot right now, Dean was trying his hardest not to take him into the bathroom and start having shower sex with him.

"Do we know where he's going to be?" Dean's arm was around Cas's waist when he spoke. Dean pulled his arm off him and Cas whimpered at the lost of his touch but then he felt Dean slid his hand inside his coat. Cas could feel the heat radiating from his hand to the small of Cas's back.

"Uh yeah, there was a few more attacks just like this one. If you map all of them out it forms a circle now dead center is a abandoned warehouse. Let's get some rest in and we'll check it out tomorrow." Sam turned to the table a pulled out three beers and handed two to Cas and Dean then put the rest in the refrigerator. It was dusk and they were exhausted from the long ride.


	10. Not if This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut, god i better dump a bucket of holy water on myself.

They didn't want to go to a bar so they just hung out at the motel room together talking and drinking beer. Dean had all his guns and knives settled on his and Cas's bed with a towel between them. Dean was cleaning the guns and sharping the knives. Cas couldn't help to look how hot he looked. His bicep was lightly flexing when he was disassembling the gun.

Dean usually always wore a button up over his t-shirt but right now he only had a dark grey shirt on. Cas loved that he even had something better to look at. Dean looked up and smiled at Cas and gave him a wink. Sam was sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer while doing some more research. Dean finished up with the guns, he put everything back into the duffle bag and put it on the floor.

"I'm going to go clean up. Cas, you could join me if you want." Dean walked into the bathroom with a soft chuckle under his breath. Cas didn't want to do anything with Dean in front of Sam. Cas blushed, that was one of his many fantasies. The offer was too good to pass of so Cas followed Dean into the bathroom locking the door behind them.

“Suppose we better clean up, huh?” Dean asked with a glint in his glassy eyes. “Mmmmm,” Cas hummed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

“I suppose we should.” Cas pressed his lips to Dean's gently and licked across the seam. With a moan, Dean yielded to Cas, pulling him closer. He pressed their hips together, rocking their quickly hardening cocks against one another. They made their way, over to the shower.

Backing Cas up to the shower, Dean opened the glass door and reached in to turn on the water, adjusting the temperature without so much as pausing in his attentions on the man in his arms. Cas grew greedy, biting, licking and sucking at the mess all over Dean's skin the lust had been building up. Dean stood in front of the shower and moaned as Cas worked his way down the front of Dean's body with his tongue.

He quickly pulled down Dean's pants and boxers while Dean took off his shirt. With an eager mouth, he took Dean in, sucking the taste of Dean's release from his skin. Bobbing up and down Dean's hard length, Cas hummed around the thick weight of Dean, savoring the feel and flavor of him. With a slurp, Cas pulled off of Dean and stood up.

Dean tugged on his belt struggling to get it undone. He couldn't concentrate, Cas was making suggestive comments while his was taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. Cas brushed off Dean's hand and did it himself, soon they were both completely naked. Taking his hand, Cas pulled him into the shower with him as he stepped inside, watching Dean from under his dark lashes. For an electric moment, both men stood frozen under the spray of the warm water.

In the same instant, both men surged forward, crashing their lips and bodies together in needy passion. Dean slammed Cas up against the shower wall, and he gasped, his eyes going wide with lust. Pressing forward, Dean rocked his hips against Cas' with hungry force.

“Oh, fuck, Cas!” Dean groaned into Cas's mouth. “Want you so bad.” “Take me, Dean!” Cas panted, “oh, god, take me!” At those words, Dean growled into Cas's mouth and gripped him tight.

“Want to feel you inside me. Wanna feel you ride me.” Dean squeezed Cas's hips as he groaned again. With a hand to his chest, Cas pressed Dean back from himself. He looked up at Dean through his lashes and smiled. The both were silent until Dean spoke.

"B-but Cas, i promised we were going to wait." Cas eyebrows scrunched together and Dean couldn't help it. He couldn't resist. "Ok, FINE Cas. Please...let me fuck you Cas." Cas turned around, placed his hands against the wall and tipped his hips up in invitation, spreading his legs.

“Caasss..." Dean placed his hands on Cas's back and stroked down his soft spine. He shuddered at the warm touch of Dean's hands, his breath hitching. Dean pressed close to Cas, biting at the back of his neck and licking over the marks left by his teeth. Cas hissed and moaned at the contact.

“Oh, Dean! Want you!” “You have me, baby,” Dean's hands roamed over the expanse of Cas's beautiful skin as the warm water rinsed away the remnants of their prior encounter that they didn't wipe off completely. Dean slid his hard length up and down the crease of Cas's ass, watching as his cheeks pressed in around his shaft. Castiel rocked back against him, and Dean gripped his hip with one hand, placing the other next to Cas's on the wall in front of them. With a moan, Cas bent farther forward, pressing back against Dean.

“Please, Dean!” he begged. Dean reached down to rub at the firm cheeks pressing urgently against his pulsing cock.

“Mmm, angel! You look so good like this.” Dean leaned over the beautiful man in front of him and kissed at his warm skin. He reached over to one of the shelves and grabbed the bottle of conditioner. Dean squeezed some into his hand and coated his fingers with it. With a kiss to Cas's back, Dean pressed a finger past the ring of muscle at his opening.

“Yeeeeesssss...” Cas sighed as Dean began working the finger in and out. Dean kissed and nibbled at the back of Cas's neck as he slid a second finger in and started working him open. Eager for more, Cas began to rock back onto the fingers stretching at his entrance, prepping him for the pulsing heat of Dean's cock.

“Mmmmm...Dean!” Cas's panting moans echoed around the bathroom. Cas bent himself farther forward, fucking himself back onto Dean's fingers. Dean added a third finger and pressed against the bundle of nerves inside Cas. With a shout, Cas dropped his head down. His breathing growing shallower and faster. Dean and Cas had trying to be quiet as they could but they were failing miserably, the pleasure was too overwhelming.

“Dean! Need you inside me now! Please!” “Almost ready for me, Cas. Almost!” Dean pumped his fingers, scissoring them wide. “Now, Dean! Please!” Cas panted. Dean slid his fingers out, grabbed the conditioner a second time and slicked himself with it.

He pumped himself a few times while he watched Cas, rocking back, searching for the hard, hot length of Dean. Wanting to make it last, Dean slid himself in an inch at a time, working his cock in and out of the warmth of Castiel's welcoming hole. By the time he had sheathed himself fully, Cas was a panting, trembling mess.

“Move, Dean!” Cas nearly whined at him. With a steadying breath, Dean pulled almost all the way out and slid himself back in with a sharp thrust. His balls slapped against Cas' wet skin, making an obscene noise.

“Yes!” Cas panted, “just like that!” Gripping Cas's hips with both hands, Dean repeated the motion. He shifted slightly, pressing Cas's back down further. On his next thrust, he made direct contact with Cas's sweet spot, and the blue-eyed man cried out in pleasure. Over and over, Dean thrust deep into Cas. He struck Cas's prostate multiple times while Cas moaned and babbled Dean's name, begging him not to stop.

The sounds of Cas's entreaties, skin slapping against skin, and the steady flow of water from the shower made an echoing sound that filled the bathroom. Dean knew Sam could hear all of this but he didn't care right now. Heat pooled low in both their stomachs as the men climbed toward ecstasy quickly. Dean's rhythm stuttered, and Cas's breathing became rough and irregular. Cas wrapped one hand around his own hard length and began to stroke himself with speed.

“That's it, baby!” Dean encouraged, “touch yourself! Make it feel so good!” Dean sped up. Cas's hand practically flew up and down his cock. “Oh, angel! Come for me!” With a cry of Dean's name, Cas came against the shower wall. Dean's climax followed close on the heels of Cas's, and he thrusted deep as Cas's tight hole clenched around his pulsing shaft.

When the pleasure passed, Cas's legs trembled, and he had to pull off of Dean to sit down on the little corner bench inside the shower for a minute. Dean scrubbed himself quickly, then helped Cas stand up under the warm spray of water. Dean took his time washing his lover, head to toe. He massaged the shampoo into Cas's soft hair and rinsed it thoroughly. Deliberately, Dean washed Cas with tediously slow movements, savoring the feel of Cas's skin in his hands.

Once they were both fully cleaned and wiped off all of the come, Dean turned off the water and they stepped from the shower. Dean threw a towel that had been sitting on the counter. Cas and smirked as he admired Dean's hot glistening body. Dean tied the towel around his waist. He was about to walk out of the bathroom but he saw Cas struggling to tie the towel around his waist. Dean chuckled and Cas was frustrated, he didn't know how Dean did it so easily. Dean brushed his hand off and did it himself while tracing Cas's abs with his finger.

Cas let out a choked back moan. He looked into Cas's eyes and smiled. He couldn't walk out of the bathroom with a boner. Even though Sam already knew what he was doing, it would be awkward. Dean tried his hardest to get his hands off Cas but he couldn't. He was already hard, grinding his erection against Cas's. Dean slid his arm around Cas's waist and pulled him close.

He rested his forehead against Cas and stared deeply into his eyes. "I need you Cas." Dean said low and rough. He went in for a deep passionate kiss. Dean pulled back in a shiver. Cas scrunched his eyebrows for a second and then understood Dean was cold from being only in a towel. Dean walked out the door with Cas.

Dean saw Sam in the same place he was when they left. He had this hand on his forehead and let out a sharp exhale. His hazel eyes met with Dean's and saw he had a big grin on his face. "Did you find anything Sammy?" "I got nothing, and can you guys try to keep it down please, while your going at it. I'm happy your together but honestly, it's gross." Dean chuckled lightly and smirked.

"Oh come on Sammy, i know you're jealous." Sam shook his head in disgust. Dean saw Cas bending over onto the bed while he was reaching for his duffle bag, pulling clothes out. It was like he was tempting Dean. He couldn't resist, instantly he walked behind Cas and started grinding against him. Cas let out a loud gasp and moan.

"Seriously guys, not in front of me!" Sam protested. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas while giving a last few thrusts. He felt Cas's cock hardening quickly. Dean gave one last thrust and pulled back. His bag was on the couch. Dean sighed, he would have to walk near Sam with a huge boner only in a towel. Dean hastily grabbed a dark grey shirt and plaid shirt.

He wanted to tease Cas so on propose he chose his tight light jeans. He sped over to the bathroom with Cas and got changed together. They both dropped their towels on the floor at the same time. They both moaned as they saw their cocks spring up to their chests. Dean pulled Cas in a started roughly making out with him. Cas pulled out panting as Dean caressed his back. Cas let out a soft moan near Dean's ear.

"Come on baby, lets get changed." Neither of them wanted to, but they knew they had to spend some time with Sam. If they did decide to have fun with each other, they would have to sit through a lecture of Sam's whining because they were too loud. Cas couldn't help stare at Dean's cock as he was sliding his boxers up.

Cas let out a soft whimper once Dean had his boxers on but could still see his cock straining against the fabric. It was like Dean was trying to tease Cas, he put on all his clothes so slowly and gracefully. Cas noticed he was still standing there naked there so he hastily put his clothes on.

"Deeann..." Dean looked up from buttoning and zipping up his jeans and looked towards Cas who was a wreck. Cas was palming his erection through his pants. His plan was going perfectly. He would get Cas so damn hard that he would be begging for him. Cas never could resist Dean in those jeans. Dean swatted Cas's hand away and started palming Cas. Cas slightly muted his moans into Dean's neck while he started sucking a biting lightly at Dean's neck and collarbone. Dean gasped. His plan was starting to back fire, he was so hard right now and needed Cas bad. Dean quickly pulled Cas into a passionate kiss and palming him vigorously.

Cas couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his mouth. Dean was kissing him with so much effort, Cas couldn't break away. He wouldn't. Dean tried to pull back but Cas was following his lips. Finally he backed up enough for Cas to get the point. Dean admired Cas, how much lust he had in his eyes and the desire he had. His pupils were wide blown and he worked up a slight sweat. Dean chuckled lightly and left the bathroom with Cas following him.


	11. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok plot kicks in sorta

Sam was still on his laptop doing research and finally after an hour of research, he was done. All through this he couldn't find anything. Sam, Dean and Cas all just hung out together drinking beers. Dean was talking to him and Sam but Cas couldn't concentrate on what Dean was saying to him. He got so distracted by Dean's ass. The way his ass looked in those jeans was irresistible. Cas felt his pants pulse in pleasure and hope and soon he was slightly panting.

"Right Cas?" Cas was still staring at Dean not responding so Dean spoke louder. "Cas?!" Cas jumped in his seat, startled and just nodded his head at Dean, not sure of what he was saying. Cas saw Dean staring down at him and he scrunched his head not sure of what Dean was looking at. Dean nodded his head down and Cas saw he had a huge erection.

"Uh not for nothing Cas, but do you something for this case or just me in these jeans?" Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. They would always be flirting and messing around with each other in front of him so he might as well get over it now. Cas quickly shifted, a faint blush spread across his face. Dean knew Cas was losing it. Since Cas was sitting on the bed and Dean and Sam were sitting at the table, Dean brushed his hand against his crotch. Sam had no view of Dean but he saw Cas heavily panting and moaning slightly and was wondering what was going on. Dean gave him a wink and started to palm his erection with more speed and force.

"Dean..." Cas let out a breathily moan. Dean was going to have him begging in no time. Sam turned to Dean and saw him giving Cas a lustful look.

"Alright I'm going to grab some air, be back in five minutes." Sam got up and grabbed his coat off the chair while he walked out the door. Five minutes was all Dean needed. Cas immediately unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching cock. It sprung right against his chest as he stroked himself.

Dean quickly walked over to Cas who was laying on the bed. Dean couldn't resist, he making so many hot noises and his face, with his eyebrows mashed together and his eyes slightly hooded so that only a bit of blue was showing. Dean was determined to make him come before Sam came back. Dean straddled Cas and took his cock into his hands it was so hard and it had bits of pre-come leaking from the top. Dean leaned in for a rough kiss while he picked up his speed, stroking Cas's cock. He could tell Cas was close, he was digging his fingers into Dean's back. Dean groaned at the sensation. He had parted his lips slightly so Cas had followed him to and their tongues had met and mashed together. They were roughly making out and slightly pulling back from time to time to catch their breath. Dean pulled back at realized he didn't have that much time. Dean crawled off Cas and went on his knees in front of him.

"Tell me how bad you want it, Cas." Dean was going to make Cas beg for him no matter what, even if Sam walked in Dean needed to hear Cas beg for him.

"Ohh Dean, really bad."

"Not good enough..." Cas tried bucking his hips forward to met Dean but he just went farther away form his aching cock. 

"Ugh Dean, i want you so damn bad. I need you, i never stopped wanting you... I always get so aroused around you, your so irresistible with your ass and lips and just everything about you. Dean please, please, i need this. I need you." That was enough for Dean it almost sent him over his edge but he managed to control himself and keep his orgasm at bay. Immediately, Dean started bobbing his head up and down Cas's hard length. He stopped once a while to lick a long line, with his tongue down Cas's shaft. Cas threw his head back in over whelmed pleasure while gripping the sheet in his fists. He was having the best blow job ever, he loudly moaned Dean's name when his cock hit the back of his throat. Cas started bucking his hips forward deeper into Dean's mouth. Dean felt his scalp aching since Cas was pulling his hair so hard, but it felt good.

After a few more thrusts Cas's come shot down Dean's throat. Dean moaned at the sensation of the hot come dripping down his throat. It made Cas's orgasm even more intense as he sent vibrations through his cock. Once Cas was reeled through his orgasm Dean climbed back on top of him and started making out with him. Cas could taste himself in Dean's mouth and he loved it. Dean was so close to coming so he tried to unzip his jeans but he was struggling. Dean pulled away from the kiss and Cas saw he was struggling. He swatted Dean's hand away and did it himself.

Dean gasped as his hard cock slapped against his stomach. Cas quickly took Dean's big length in his hands and started stroking him hard. Cas could tell Dean was close to coming since he was making so many hot noises and had his eyebrows mashed together. Dean was gripping Cas's hair with his hand. Cas flipped Dean over and now was straddling Dean. He slid down Dean and engulfed his cock with his mouth. 

"I-Im so close...a-angel." Dean choked out in a rough and blissed out voice. With one swift motion Cas took down Dean's entire length causing it to hit the back if this throat. Dean started gripping on Cas's hair so tight he gasped in pain but it was pleasureful pain. Cas rose from Dean's cock and leaned in near his ear while stroking him with speed.

"Come for me, Dean." Cas said in a low sexed out voice. Cas lowered his head back down to Dean's cock and only a few hard thrusts Dean was coming so hard. He was letting out loud moans while gripping Cas's Hair tightly. He never had such an intense orgasm before. Once Dean completely reeled out from his intense orgasm they both remembered about Sam. It seemed like they took a while so he could be here any second. Hastily, they put back on all of their clothes. Cas was all dresses put Dean was struggling again with his zipper so Cas did it for him. They both looked intensely into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss at the exact time, blending the tastes of their come with each other.

Sam hesitated to go back into the room, he might see something he hoped he would never have to see. He slowly turned the knob of the door and peered through the door. Thankfully, Cas and Dean had been only kissing, fully-clothed. Dean heard the door open so he pulled away from Cas.

"Hiya, Sammy." Dean's voice was still sexed out and rough. His hair was all messy from Cas running his hands through it. Cas figured, he probably was the same way. Dean and Cas looked to each other and admired the other. How lucky they were. They soon turned back to Sam and continued where they left off.

It was getting late and the sun had already set. They were all so tired. Sam settled into his bed and fell asleep fast. Dean and Cas had stripped off their clothes only to their boxers. They climbed into bed, locking themselves together in a tangle of limbs. Cas tucked his head underneath Dean's chin and heaved a contented sigh.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Cas." It wasn't to long before of them had drifted off to asleep. Cas had slept for a little bit but then woke up feeling restless. He shifted away from Dean, looking at the clock. It read '1:00 a.m'. Dean had shifted to at the lost of Cas's touch but eventually settled on his side. Cas slid out of the bed and pulled on some pants while he walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and sat down in the kitchen. He saw Sam's laptop still slightly open so he decided to do some research while he was up.

Dean was scared. He was pretty sure he'd never been this scared before in his life. He couldn't find Cas or Sam. He was alone.

Dean continued on North, at least he thought it was North. The forest's canopy was so damn thick, he wasn't even sure if it was day or night. He, Cas and Sam had been hunting some sort of spectral being, but all of a sudden, Sam and Cas had disappeared.

"Sammy? Cas?" Dean called. He hadn't expected a reply, and he hadn't gotten one. "Son of a bitch." he grumbled, plodding on tiredly.

For some reason, he couldn't hear any sound of life in the forest, only his own beating heart. It was complete, and he didn't like it. Dean heard a snap of a twig, and whipped around.

"Sammy? Cas?" Dean called again, "Is that you?". A low growl was the only reply. Dean turned and ran from the hellhound, and tried to get his demon-blade out to kill it, only to realize he was unarmed.

"Son of a Bitch!" He practically screamed, suddenly swerving to the left to hopefully give himself a bit more space between himself and the hellhound.

He spotted a cabin, and ran to it without a second thought. He flung open the door, and staggered to a stop at what he found.

"Sammy!" Sam was bound and gagged to a chair, covered in dirt and sweat, blood dribbling from his forehead. Sam's look of relief turned to horror as he stared at something on his left. Cas. Cas was up against a pole with his arms tied above him in chains. Cas had duck tape around his mouth. He had blood dripping down him and his button up was ripped open. Sam still had a look of horror on his face, but it was focused on Dean. Dean was in bewilderment for a second and then realized.

Dean spun around to see Metatron smiling wickedly at him. His smile turned to a snarl as he plunged an angel blade into Dean's stomach.

Dean fell to the ground and Metatron disappeared.

"Dean?" Cas's voice, from far away.

"Dean!" A little closer this time.

I don't understand, Dean thought, I thought Cas was tied up?

"DEAN!" Dean snapped awake, skin sticky with sweat, and tears streaming down his face. Cas was standing over him, his brow furrowed with concern.

"What happened!? You were yelling and thrashing, you almost strangled yourself with your sheets!" Cas was trying to get a closer look at Dean's face, clearly seeing if Dean was alright. He turned over to see if Sam was alright. He was still sleeping, 'Thank god Sammy was a heavy-sleeper' Dean thought to himself.

Dean could still remember the look of shear terror on his brother's face, and then the look in Cas's eyes, like Dean had failed him. He hoped to never see that look ever again.

"I had a nightmare-"

"Yes, I had figured." Cas interrupted.

"-and some hellhound was chasing me through a forest." Dean plowed on. "I ran to a cabin, and you were tied up, and so was Sammy. Metatron stabbed me, and- and-" Dean realized he was slightly sobbing. This was becoming a problem since Dean couldn't tell if i was real or not.

"Oh, Dean." Cas sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He motioned for Dean to come closer, so Dean sat up, swung his legs off the bed, and padded over to stand in front him. He put his hands on Cas's shoulders, and Cas cupped his face in his hands, using his thumbs to brush the tears from Dean's cheeks.

"I've got you, Dean." Cas said, "You know I've always got you, right?"

Dean nodded, smiling, and whispered, "I know."

Dean leaned closer, gently pressing his lips to Cas's, and Cas slid his hands to Dean's hips, pulling him close. After a moment, Dean broke the kiss. Cas allowed Dean to push him onto the bed, so that he was laying on his back.

Dean grinned at the growing bulge in Cas's pants, and he unbuttoned them in one swift movement. He slowly unzipped Cas's pants, letting his fingertips glide over the bulge, causing Cas to buck his hips involuntarily. Dean pulled the pants off slowly, letting the fabric drag over the bulge, causing Cas to moan loudly.

"Dean...please..." Cas panted, his hips bucking again.

Soon, both of them were only sporting their boxers, and Dean slipped a finger under the waistband of Cas's, forcing another moan.

Cas's eyes were fierce, "Hurry, Dean!" he demanded hoarsely. Dean smiled wickedly, but obliged, and quickly had both of them panting and exposed. Dean looked over to see if Sam was still sleeping and he was, but he was shifting a bit. Dean put a finger over his mouth to signal Cas to be quiet.

Cas shifted, so that his head was on Dean's pillow, and Dean crawled on top of him, dragging his tongue up Cas's chest. Dean felt Cas's cock twitch, and as he forced their lips together, he ground his hips down.

They moaned simultaneously, and Cas gripped Dean's waist, forcing him down faster and harder, moaning as he did so.

"Oh," Dean gasped; he rutted hard against him, moaning even louder than before.

They rolled their hips in unison, until Dean came, coating Cas's chest and stomach, as well as his own. Cas came a moment later, adding to the mess. They panted and locked eyes for a moment, then Dean rolled off his angel with a grunt.

Cas smiled, pulling him close. Dean was already drifting off, and Cas whispered, "Sweet dreams, Dean." With a smile, Cas tucked the sheets around Dean's shoulders, and reached for a tissue off the night stand to clean off. He wiped himself off and what he could get off Dean and he drifted off to sleep with Dean with their limb tangled.


End file.
